Born
by payung hitam
Summary: "Dia terlahir dari manusia yang sudah mati. Dia abnormal." Sasuke sudah mencoba tidak berurusan dengannya, tapi lama kelamaan dunia seolah menarik dirinya mendekati gadis itu. Semakin Sasuke mengenalnya, semakin ia sadar betapa rapuh si gadis. Sampai kejadian yang mengerikan mulai terjadi satu persatu.. [AU. M: cerita berat dan lemon dikit.] CHAP 2 NIH!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

BORN

A fanfic by Payung Hitam

I do not own Naruto

Please RnR

And if you don't like, please don't read

.

.

Juni 1999.

Setiap manusia pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Apakah itu pada pandangan pertama, pada sahabat, pada kenalan.

Termasuk dua orang itu.  
Pada awalnya, mereka saling merayu, menyandarkan kepala masing masing dan menikmati indahnya bulan. Tetapi sebentar kemudian, mereka tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Nafsu dan rindu yang sudah lama dipendam.

Di taman rumah lelaki itu, lama kelamaan mereka bersandar kepada rumput yang dingin, menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit masing masing, dan kemudian memulainya.  
Kebahagiaan mereka lama dan indah. Sejak peristiwa di taman, mereka seakan tak bisa dipisahkan. Meskipun usia mereka masih sangat muda, 18 tahun.

Sampai hal tersebut terjadi.

Pagi yang tak begitu cerah. Perempuan dan lelaki itu awalnya tidur dalam damai, sampai ketika perempuan itu terbangun. Perutnya mual. Ia tak tega membangunkan kekasih di sampingnya. Maka dengan langkah berat ia pergi ke toilet.

Mualnya menjadi jadi. Perempuan itu merasakan desakan untuk muntah. Maka ia berlutut, pikirannya kacau. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet.  
Lelaki itu terbangun. Ia mendengar suara tidak menyenangkan dari luar kamar. Kemudian ia menoleh ke dalam toilet, mendapati pacarnya yang duduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku pikir aku sakit. Aku habis muntah." Sebut wanita itu.

Lelaki itu terdiam sambil membopong kekasihnya ke tempat tidur.  
Pikirannya sama sekali bukan ke arah sakit.

"Mengapa?" tanya wanita itu.

Lelaki itu tetap diam, kemudian menatap matanya. Pandangannya tidak bisa ditafsirkan. Kecemasan, khawatir, dan sesuatu yang ganjil, berdiam disana.  
Wanita itu tidak butuh penjelasan. Sebentar kemudian ia tahu bahwa muntah itu bisa disebabkan oleh hal lain.

Sekejap ia memegang perutnya.

* * *

.

.

"Beberapa hari lagi, bukan? Sudah sembilan bulan."

"Benar. Tepat setelah bayi kami lahir, baru akan dilaksanakan upacara pernikahan."  
Wanita itu tersenyum. Perutnya yang sudah membesar dielusnya, seakan memberitahu bayi kecil di dalamnya untuk bersabar.  
"Tapi.. Persalinannya tidak akan dilakukan disini."

Sahabatnya terdiam. Keheranan. Sahabatnya adalah pria yang setia, bahkan ketika temannya harus menanggung malu setengah mati dengan kehamilannya, ia tetap setia mendampingi.  
"Kenapa tidak disini? Konoha adalah tempat kau dan dia dibesarkan bersama. Apa kau tidak mau anakmu besar disini?"

Sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum.  
"Benar. Aku ingin dia besar disini. Masalahnya sepele, rumah sakit konoha dianggap tidak mampu oleh suamiku."

"kalian belum menikah, tapi kau panggil dia suami. Haha."

"sebentar lagi juga kami menikah." ia terkekeh.

"Jadi dimana?"  
"Rumah Sakit Suna. Dia punya bidan kenalan disana. Berhubung aku akan bersalin dengan cara caesar. Pinggulku terlalu kecil untuk melahirkan normal."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Operasi. Mereka berdua tahu tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyukai operasi.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"  
"Siang ini. Suna dekat. Kami akan sampai malam hari."

"Dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Sudah hampir siang."  
"Karena itulah aku datang," ia tersenyum. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku ke Suna. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Terima kasih."

Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum, kemudian berpelukan. Air mata menyelingi pelukan mereka.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba, pasangan kekasih itu sudah hampir tiba di perbatasan. Lelaki itu mengemudikan bmw-nya dengan kencang.

"Sayang, berapa lama lagi?"

Sembari menatap lurus ke jalan, ia mengacak rambut kekasih di sampingnya. "Sebentar, ya. Aku juga lelah. Lihat, kita sudah lewat perbatasan. Kita cari hotel yang nyaman, ya?"

Suna. Kota yang mewah, indah dan modern. Beberapa saat setelah mereka melewati perbatasan, muncullah suna, dengan gedung gedung pencakar langitnya yang sangat indah pada malam hari. Jalan jalan besar dan mobil mobil yang terparkir. Hotel hotel tinggi berbintang lima.

Pasangan itu berbahagia, mereka bercanda dan tertawa di dalam mobil. Ketika handphone lelaki itu bergetar, mereka masih tertawa. Dan ketika lelaki itu menunduk untuk membaca pesan di handphone-nya, tawa mereka teredam.

Pecahan kaca terbang dimana mana. Wanita itu menjerit. Jeritan yang tidak putus putus. Lelaki itu ketakutan, mobil mereka berputar dan terus berputar dengan kencang, sehingga ia tahu inilah akhir hidup mereka.

Dengan tabah, dalam waktu yang sengat cepat ia menjangkau tubuh kekasihnya, memeluk pundak dan meraih kepalanya, lalu mereka menunduk ketika mobil itu remuk menabrak pondasi bawah jembatan layang.

Tidak ada satupun yang selamat.

Itulah yang orang pikir ketika melihat mobil mereka yang remuk, kaca yang pecah dan bagian depan yang hancur.

Darah mengotori setiap bagian tubuh kedua orang itu. Ketika korban dikeluarkan dari mobil, beberapa orang menangis melihat perut si wanita. Tapi beberapa lelaki lainnya bertindak cepat. Mereka membawa pasangan yang tidak bernafas itu ke dalam mobilnya, tidak menunggu ambulans. Rumah sakit sangat dekat jaraknya, cuma satu blok. Maka dengan sangat kencang, mereka membawanya ke UGD.

Dokter sudah menyerah pada si laki laki. Begitu pun pada si perempuan.

Tapi tidak pada si bayi.

Mereka melakukan pembedahan dengan cepat. Jantung bayi sempat berhenti, namun para dokter suna tidak cepat putus asa. Mereka menolong dengan segenap kemampuannya, memakai berbagai perlengkapan untuk mengembalikan detak jantung si bayi.

Kemudian terdengar.

Lemah, tak beraturan. Gerakan naik turun pada dada si bayi. Hampir tidak ada. Kulitnya yang merah, lembut, sensitif dan suci, bergerak dengan tenang. Bahkan lelaki yang keras pun akan menangis melihatnya. etapi tuntutan pekerjaan para dokter tidak memperbolehkan mereka terbawa perasaan. Dengan sigap mereka memasang peralatan untuk menyongsong hidup si bayi.

Lebih dari itu, bayinya perempuan.  
Ia bersinar, kulitnya lembut dan rambutnya sudah tumbuh.

Tetapi aneh, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Merah muda yang menenangkan, membawa orang yang melihatnya pergi ke musim semi. Melihat taman pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Setiap orang akan tersenyum melihat si bayi. Jantungnya lemah, tapi ia membuat semua orang menjadi kuat. Kecuali satu orang.

Hatake Kakashi.

Menangis. Ia menangis hampa, air mata mengalir tidak henti hentinya. Sudah cukup ia tersedu-sedu di kamar jenazah, meratapi kepergian sahabatnya yang mengenaskan.  
Kini ia berdiri, dibalik ruangan kaca tempat bayi sahabatnya terbaring.

Bahkan maskernya sudah dibukanya. Ia pantang membukanya, tapi kini, melihat bayi itu, ia merasa lemah, tidak berdaya, seakan membutuhkan banyak udara. Begitu ia melepas masker, isakannya mulai timbul. Bayi itu membawa kenangan Kakashi bersama sahabatnya. Pertemuan mereka tadi siang. Ia kemudian keluar dari koridor itu, melangkah dan melangkah, duduk di depan bagian kamar jenazah, dan mengerang sedih.

Tidak cukup.  
Meskipun sudah berliter air matanya, sudah keras teriakannya, rasa sedihnya masih belum bisa berlalu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Ia tahu bertanya tidak akan mengubah apapun. Andai ia bisa membalik waktu! Andai tadi siang ia bicara dengan kekasih sahabatnya!

"ARGH!"

Ia seperti orang gila. Sudah tengah malam sekarang. Rumah sakit sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang tinggal dan mereka tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi bangkit.

Ia masih terisak seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia tidak bisa disalahkan. Umurnya baru delapan belas tahun!

Tapi otaknya berjalan. Ia bukan sembarang orang, ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa ketika umurnya lima belas tahun. Kepintaran dan kebesaran hatinyalah yang membawa ia ke jalan yang benar. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang lebih dari kata baik-baik. Ayahnya merupakan CEO dari perusahaan desain grafis yang sangat besar. Sementara ibunya adalah rektor di sebuah universitas ternama.

Kakashi mengusap matanya. Dengan langkah yang pasti, ia menyusuri koridor yang sama, kembali ke ruangan si bayi dengan satu tekad.

Ia akan mengadopsi bayi itu.

* * *

16 tahun kemudian, maret 2015.

"Baiklah, anak anak , ehm, mohon perhatiannya. HEI! SHUT UP! Ehm, maaf, ehm. Baiklah, sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kiri. Memang baru seminggu sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kenapa musti menunggu seminggu, eh, Uchiha-kun? Hahaha"

Si Uchiha mengrinyit aneh pada guru laki laki itu.

"ehm. Ya. Ehm. Hahaha. Nah, Jadi, Uchiha-kun, perkenalkan dirimu, ya? Kelas 11-4 ini baik baik kok. Hahaha."

Uchiha tidak membalas apa apa dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 23 Juli 1999. Dari SMA 1 Kiri. Sekian."

Ekspresi mukanya tidak berubah, seakan datar tanpa perasaan, tapi anehnya membuatnya terlihat keren.

Kulit Sasuke putih, rambutnya terlihat hitam kebiruan yang kontras dengan wajahnya. Mata tajamnya ber-iris hitam dan garis mukanya tegas tapi nyaman dilihat.

"oh, kita dapat anak sok kali ini."

Terdengar bisikan dari seseorang di bangku belakang yang mengundang tawa cemeeh.

Sasuke tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Ia memang tidak berniat berteman. Hal itu hanya akan membuang buang waktunya.

"Oi! Kiba-kun! Kau temui aku istirahat nanti. Jangan memberi kesan buruk pada murid baru kita! _Never!_ "

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman. Guru di sebelahnya memang guru bahasa inggris, tapi setiap ia berbicara bahasa inggris Sasuke mendapat sensasi aneh yang menjalar di punggungnya.

Mungkin itu yang orang sebut geli.

Sambil menghela napas Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

Ia memilah milah penghuninya dengan cepat.

 _Calon fangirl. Tukang onar. Si cupu. Si sombong. Polos. Si pamer. Calon fangirl. Biasa saja. Polos. Siapa dia?_

Matanya tertuju pada tempat duduk siswa perempuan di bagian paling pinggir, dan paling jauh dari pintu. Rambutnya merah muda. Awalnya Sasuke pikir pastilah dia cewek cari perhatian yang sengaja mewarnai rambutnya. Tapi begitu melihat wajahnya.. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Wajah gadis itu pucat, tatapannya kosong sembari melihat tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan ekspresinya, seolah ia tidak peduli. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, seolah satu kelas ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Kulitnya seputih salju, kelihatannya halus sekali. Sasuke punya perasaan aneh ketika melihatnya. Rasanya seperti dia sangat rapuh, mudah terjatuh dan lemah. Sasuke bahkan agak heran karena gadis itu satu satunya yang tidak melihat kepadanya, padahal semua orang lainnya iya.

Tapi ia tidak melihat gadis itu lama lama. Perlu diketahui bahwa ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sangat cepat. Pikirannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mungkin hanya terhitung sedetik.

"Hm, yah, Sasuke duduk dimana ya? Ah! Itu, barisan kedua. Tidak bisa duduk di depan ya, haha, hm. Ada Shikamaru-kun. Di belakangnya saja."

Sasuke mulai terganggu dengan cara bicara pak guru. Apa lagi melihat keriput aneh di sebelah wajahnya saja. Sebelah lainnya malah tidak berkeriput. Tapi mengusir pikiran aneh dari kepalanya, Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia melewati meja si gadis merah muda dan si 'Shikamaru'. Tas Sasuke menyenggol pulpen si gadis itu, suatu kesalahan yang paling Sasuke tidak suka. Bertindak ceroboh. Hal ini biasanya sangat jarang terjadi, dan entah kenapa memilih untuk muncul pada saat sekarang.

Terdorong untuk bersikap jantan, Sasuke dengan sikap tetap tenang membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil pulpen itu. Saat ia menjulurkan tangannya, terdengar suara yang halus tetapi kuat.

"jangan."

Tapi seorang Sasuke tidak kaget, dan tidak pernah ragu ragu. Meskipun ia sudah mendengarkan kata kata gadis itu, ia tetap mengambil pulpennya dengan mantap. Dalam hatinya, ia kesal. Jika ia berhenti di tengah jalan, itu akan membuatnya menjadi seperti orang ceroboh yang tidak punya harga diri. Ia tidak akan mundur ketika sudah maju.

Maka dengan dingin ia kembali tegak dan menaruh pulpen itu di meja si gadis tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Lalu ia duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Oh, oh, berani benar kau melawan Haruno Sakura, si petarung."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Di belakang gadis itu, duduk seorang siswa berambut pirang, pakaiannya acak acakan dan otak Sasuke mulai menerka;

 _Pembuat onar._

"Siapa?"

Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Yang di depanku ini namanya Haruno Sakura. Kalau yang di depanmu ini, yang ganteng ini, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ha!" Kemudian ia tertawa dan tersenyum lebar. Tingkahnya membuat Sasuke sebal. Ia mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan pikirannya berjalan.

 _Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura._

* * *

A/N

YEAY! Sebuah prolog untuk cerita baruku. Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar. Akhirnya setelah dulu pernah bikin fanfic waktu sd, sekarang ini fanfic pertamaku waktu sma. Gyahaha lama banget ya. Tapi ya itu lah. Aku udah punya ide cerita ini sejak lama, dan rencananya bikin ini fanfic romance, hurt comfort tapi ada thrillernya juga. Meskipun aga ragu sama thrillernya sih. Soalnya gak pinter pinter banget nulis!

Aku harap gak banyak yang bingung sama cerita ini :') tenang aja, nanti semuanya akan lebih jelas. Makanya di follow ya :') di read :') dan di review:')

Silahkan kritik! SILAHKAN! HA! SHANNARO! BATIN HAMBA SUDAH CUKUP KUAT!

Tolong masukan dan kritiknya. Aku agak ragu dengan penulisan yang kaya gini. Apakah ada yang suka? Please review. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2: They told me don't

Hey. Terimakasih banyak para reviewer, follower dan para pem-favorite. Dan juga visitors yang udah rela membaca ff ini. Aku benar benar menghargainya dan itulah yang membuat aku semakin semangat tiap hari. Meskipun semuanya cuma 11-an, tapi apa bedanya? Aku senang ada orang yang menghargai karyaku. oke, lebih baik aku balas para guest disini ya.

dewazz: sedih? huaah terimakasih, akhirnya aku tahu chapter 1 agak berhasil feelingnya :D

uchiha family: terimakasih banyaaak :D

baek: orangtua sakura.. sudah aku tentukan, masih misteri :3

guest: pairnya of course ss dongg hehe. tapi akan ada konflik, akan adaa

Sekali lagi, banyak terimakasih :')

Now I present you

BORN

A fanfic by Payung Hitam

I do not own Naruto

Please leave a review

.

.

.

.

 _Aku berteduh di bawah bayangan_

 _Meskipun kegelapan memanggilku.._

 _Aku tidak akan jatuh_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: THEY TOLD ME DON'T

Kota Konoha. Ibukota yang baru dipindahkan 6 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja banyak sisi cerah di kota ini, termasuk taman hijaunya, pertokoan yang mewah dan berbagai tempat yang unik. Setiap orang bisa menikmati waktunya di Konoha, dan Konoha bukanlah tempat yang buruk untuk hidup.

Tetapi sisi cerah tidak akan ada jika tidak ada sisi suramnya. Tentu saja, gemerlap dunia malam, angka pelacur yang meningkat setiap tahun, pernikahan muda yang tidak direncanakan. Semuanya juga terjadi disana.

Saat itu malam minggu, jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan jalanan masih ramai. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berpikiran aneh ketika sebuah limousin menebas keramaian. Limousin itu awalnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati area pertokoan, pusat wisata malam hari, sampai akhirnya tiba ke pusat dari pusat kota, dimana gedung gedung tinggi tertata rapi di setiap blok. Kemudian dengan tenang ia memasuki salah satu area gedung dan masuk ke dalam parkir di bawahnya.

Area parkirnya cukup luas dan malam belum terlalu larut. Banyak mobil yang terparkir mengisi setiap sudut dari slot yang disediakan.

Limousin itu mengitari area parkir, tetapi ia berhenti di tengah di samping pintu kecil yang tampak seperti pintu karyawan biasa. Di pintu itu terdapat sebuah kotak kecil tempat dimana kita bisa mengintip jika dibuka dari dalam.

Hanya orang yang jeli yang bisa melihat sesuatu dari pintu itu.

Pintu limousin dibuka. Seseorang yang memakai pakaian berdasi keluar dari pintu depan, lalu membukakan pintu di sebelahnya. Ia membungkuk hormat ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke merangkak keluar dengan sikap tenangnya, dan menutup kembali pintu mobil dalam keheningan. Pria itu lalu maju ke depan Sasuke, mengetuk pintu di dinding dua kali dengan dua jari kuatnya. Kemudian kotak itu dibuka dari dalam. Menampakkan sepasang mata tajam yang melihat dengan waspada ke arah mereka.

Lalu mereka berbicara pelan, ketika akhirnya sepasang mata itu menghilang dan pintunya dibuka.

Pria itu membungkuk lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka jaket kulitnya, menyerahkannya pada pengawalnya, lalu merapikan kaus lengan panjangnya.

Sambil melangkah ke dalam pintu Sasuke hanya berkata tenang.

"pulang saja. Nanti kupanggil."

Pengawalnya mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu Sasuke hilang di balik pintu.

Dan ketika kau melangkah melewati pintu, dunia sudah berubah.

Gemerlap diskotik yang kontras, musik dj yang berdengung keras, ramainya orang yang hampir berdesakkan di _dance floor_ akan menyambutmu. Beberapa sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Beberapa ingin menikmati waktu mereka yang sedikit dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Beberapa lagi haus ingin merusak diri sendiri.

"Selamat datang lagi, tuan Sasuke!" kata orang itu agak keras. Meskipun Sasuke hanya membalas dengan "hn" khas-nya.

Mengapa seseorang seperti Sasuke, anak pintar yang tidak kelihatan suka berbuat macam macam, datang ke tempat yang sama sekali bukan untuk umurnya? Orang akan bilang ia bingung bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang yang berlimpah di dalam brankasnya.

Tapi anggapan itu salah. Sasuke datang untuk berpikir.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengernyitkan dahinya, dan sebagian lain akan tertawa. Tapi itu benar adanya, Sasuke datang hanya untuk duduk sebentar, meneguk segelas martini dan merenungi kejadian selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Sambil mengambil gelasnya dari bar, ia kemudian menyandar dan memikirkan kejadian di sekolahnya. All four Konoha Senior High School. Dan satu satunya yang menarik di All Four adalah gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke masuk ke sekolah barunya, dan tiga hari itu tidak terasa menyenangkan sama sekali. Mulai dari Haruno yang hanya berkomunikasi sekali dengannya, bibit-bibit fan girl yang mulai muncul satu persatu, dan beberapa siswa yang iri akan berbagai kelebihan Sasuke.

Tapi alasan yang membuatnya berpikir sejauh ini, adalah keganjilan di 11-4. Awalnya Sasuke pikir Haruno hanya sedikit acuh dan sombong, dan dia tidak menyangka betapa bencinya seisi kelas pada gadis itu.

Mereka menyuruh Sasuke menjauhinya.

Mereka mengacuhkan gadis itu setiap saat.

Mereka tidak pernah mempertimbangkan atau bahkan menanyakan pendapatnya.

Padahal waktu itu, tingkah bocah Uzumaki itu terlihat biasa biasa saja pada Haruno. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, _atau hanya dia yang berperilaku seperti itu?_

Ia minum seteguk lagi. Sementara ia memikirkan berbagai spekulasi mengenai si gadis, seorang pria datang menghampirinya. Badannya tegap, rambutnya diwarnai oranye dan beberapa tindikan menghiasi wajah dan telinganya. Ia memakai kemeja dengan kerah yang sengaja dibuka agak lebar.

"kau datang lagi. Mau bersenang-senang? Aku punya banyak gadis."

Katanya, tersenyum menampakkan gigi dan ibu jarinya menunjuk ke belakang pundaknya. Sasuke bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang keras keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan berekspresi muak. "sudah kubilang berkali kali aku tidak datang untuk melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Seharusnya julukanmu bukan Pain, tapi _Sick_." katanya dengan mengerutkan dahi sedikit.

Pain terdengar tertawa dan mengusap wajahnya dengan geli. "anak muda seumuranmu harusnya bereksperimen, tahu! Dengar, waktu aku seumuran denganmu..-"

"dan aku tidak berniat mendengar ceritamu. _sick._ "

"aih, namaku bukan itu! Kalau kau keberatan memanggilku Pain lebih baik Yahiko saja."

Sasuke tidak peduli.

"oi oi, masa malam minggu begini mau dilewatkan sia sia. Lihat dulu siapa dibelakangku,"

Sasuke mendecak. _Dasar keras kepala. Jeli betul dia melihat dompetku. Memangnya benar benar butuh uang? Atau dia yakin aku akan jatuh cinta pada cewek murahan dibelakangnya?_

Terdorong dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sasuke mencoba melirik sedikit ke balik pundak Pain. Tapi alih alih menoleh bosan, mata Sasuke membulat, dahinya mengerut sedemikian rupa dan sebentar itu gelasnya hampir terlepas dari genggamannya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya kaget. Kaget, Sasuke kaget melihat gadis berambut pink yang menjadi alasan ia datang kesini. Haruno Sakura.

Tapi, selama ini gadis itu kelihatan seperti orang miskin! Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke sini? Tunggu sebentar. Orang miskin, gadis, Pain? Pikiran liar Sasuke mulai melayang jauh dan ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menghentikannya.

"hah? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Pain sambil menoleh kebingungan. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk kesal. Seharusnya pelanggannya tidak boleh mengenal 'item' jualannya, seharusnya ia tidak mengambil gadis sekolahan!

Sakura hanya memijit mijit area diantara matanya, seraya berkata pelan.

"aku tidak bisa dengannya. Carikan yang lain."

"tapi-"

"dia tidak akan bilang pada siapa pun. Iya, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan angkuh. Sasuke balas memandangnya. Tatapan gadis itu tajam, tetapi Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa titik kelemahan di bola matanya.

"bilang apa? Apa apaan ini? Kenapa kau-" Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya frustasi, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat paha Sakura yang tersingkap di belahan short dressnya. Ia refleks menarik pergelangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya menembus kerumunan, meninggalkan Pain yang mengawasi mereka dengan kebingungan.

"lepaskan aku!"

Sayang. Teriakan Sakura tidak terdengar karena kini mereka tepat melalui area di depan panggung, dimana musik terdengar membahana dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak menari. Kecuali dua remaja yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Jika pintu yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi adalah pintu masuk, maka kini mereka sedang menuju pintu keluar, yang akan terarah menuju gang kecil yang menjorok dari jalan utama kota.

"kubilang lepaskan aku, brengsek."

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tidak berniat melepas gadis itu sampai mereka berada di luar. Setelah menemukan pintunya, Sasuke membukanya dengan amarah yang belum diketahui sebabnya, lalu melempar gadis itu ke depan.

Punggung gadis itu menabrak dinding gang kecil di belakangnya.

"apa masalahmu?!"

Sasuke mulai menemukan keraguan. Kalau gadis ini memang ingin merusak dirinya, kenapa dia harus ikut campur? Tapi ia membantah pikiran ini. Melihat gadis itu, berdiri membungkuk dan bersandar pada dinding, memegangi lengannya, membuatnya sadar betapa rapuhnya ia sekali lagi. Lalu kalau sudah lemah begitu, kenapa tidak menjaga diri baik baik? Bodoh sekali! Dan Sasuke paling tidak suka perbuatan bodoh. Tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin dipastikannya.

"apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan disana?"

"apakah kau mempunyai hak untuk tahu urusan pribadiku?" sebutnya tajam.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"dengar, aneh, urusan kita di sekolah saja. Aku tidak mengenalmu di sini." katanya lagi. "dan kenapa kau begitu heran kalau aku datang ke sini? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"kau perempuan."

"lalu? Ada apa jika aku perempuan? Kau, laki laki, merasa tinggi? Kalian hanyalah manusia yang menurut pada nafsu."

"lalu kau apa? Perempuan rendahan yang menjual dirinya?"

Sakura terdiam. Sorot kemarahannya terlihat jelas, tapi ia menahan diri. Dia bukan wanita yang bodoh. Berdebat sekarang tidak akan menghasilkan apa apa.

"aku tidak menjual diriku."

"jadi?"

"jadi sekarang aku akan kembali ke dalam, dan jangan sekali-sekali mengangguku lagi."

Sasuke tidak puas. Ingin rasanya membuka isi kepala gadis itu. _Apakah dia pelacur? Itukah sebabnya 11-4 tidak menyukainya? Lalu kenapa sekolah belum tahu? Atau masih ada alasan lain? Selain itu, dia pelacur?!_

Sasuke mengawasi Sakura melangkah, tangannya terjulur hendak membuka pintu. Sasuke hendak menghentikannya, tetapi perkataan si gadis berikutnya membuatnya geli.

"Sialan. Ini pintu keluar, hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam. Tch!"

Sasuke tersenyum menang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"mungkin kau pikir aku rusak, brengsek. Tapi lihat sekarang! Aku tidak punya uang, dompetku ketinggalan di dalam! Harus berjalan berblok blok kalau mau ke pintu masuk lagi!"

Sasuke yang awalnya tidak peduli kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ekspresi gelinya digantikan dengan wajah kaget. "kenapa?"

Sakura sudah membungkuk perlahan, lalu berjongkok sambil menopang dahinya. "aku tidak mau seperti ini."

Seketika Sasuke dilanda perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar. Mungkin gadis ini benar benar membutuhkan uang, tetapi ia menghalang halanginya hanya karena rasa penasarannya. Keheningan membatu di antara mereka..

"berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Biar aku ganti."

"tidak, bukan itu, bodoh. jawabnya. Suaranya serak dan tampaknya air mata mulai bermunculan di kedua matanya. "aku juga tidak mau rusak. Aku cuma tidak mau mendengar suara suara itu.. Lagi.."

Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya. Isakan demi isakan kemudian terdengar. Miris melihatnya. Pakaiannya sudah acak acakan, begitupun rambutnya. Ia meringkuk di dalam gang, menangis di depan seorang pria yang kebingungan.

Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat mengatasi perasaannya. Ia mengumpat pada diri sendiri, karena tidak menyadari beratnya persoalan Sakura. Gadis itu wajahnya selalu pucat, dan selalu ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Kadang kadang kedua mata itu bengkak pada pagi hari. Mungkinkah ia menangis pada malamnya?

Kemudian suara suara.. Maksudnya apa?

Tetapi itu bukan prioritas Sasuke sekarang. Sifat kelaki-lakiannya mulai muncul. Ia berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, merengkuh tubuhnya yang ramping sehingga masuk ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"hiks.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Laki laki sialan.."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mempererat pelukannya, sampai kemudian terasa lengan lengan ringan melingkarkan dirinya di leher Sasuke.

"kau akan menyesal,"

Katanya lirih.

"kau akan menyesal berteman denganku.. Berteman dengan makhluk seperti aku.."

"diamlah. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku tidak akan menyesal sedikitpun."

Tangisan si gadis menjadi semakin kuat. Air mata yang lembab bahkan membasahi kaus Sasuke, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang pedul.

* * *

"Pak, laporan kemarin sudah kami tangani. Pencarian masih terfokus pada Suna. Tetapi segelintir informan mengatakan bahwa pelaku adalah orang di Konoha. Sekian, pak. Detailnya akan disampaikan oleh Yamato-san. Dia sudah menunggu di luar, pak."

Rambut putih dan bermasker, mata yang menatap malas tapi teguh, Hatake Kakashi. Ia duduk dibalik meja kerjanya, mengamati beberapa hasil laporan lalu menyuruh asistennya memanggil Yamato.

"Malam, kakashi"

"bagaimana detail pencarian pelaku? Ebisu bilang pelaku kemungkinan berada di Konoha."

Yamato sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba, tetapi tetap diam. Ia menatap Kakashi yang sedang membolak-balik halaman dengan prihatin, kesedihan terpancar di matanya. Kemudian dengan agak ragu ia bicara. "tidakkah kau lelah, Kakashi? Sudah 16 tahun sejak peristiwa itu. Kau.. Kau berusaha terlalu keras," katanya.

Kakashi bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan melanjutkan menyusun kertas-kertasnya. "kurasa kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya."

"ya. Dan itu tahun ke 14. Sakura berulang tahun dan kau malah sibuk berkeliling kota Suna." katanya tajam, tapi sekaligus menambahkan nada prihatin. Kakashi tidak menjawab. "Kau sudah mengadopsinya, Kakashi. Kau mengadopsi anak gadis itu! Sudah selayaknya kau berikan dia kasih sayang! Coba lihat, ia bahkan bermain-main sampai ke tempat hiburan dewasa!"

"Cukup!" kakashi melemparkan pandangan marahnya. "siapa kau, seenaknya menceramahiku dengan kata-kata seperti itu?"

Yamato menarik sebuah senyum sinis. "aku pikir aku temanmu," katanya getir. "Kasus tabrak lari ini sudah ditutup 6 tahun yang lalu, Kakashi. Pelakunya bahkan mungkin saja sudah meninggal. Dan jika kau menemukannya, mau kau apakan?"

Kakashi menopang kepalanya. Ia sudah pusing. Yamato semakin prihatin melihatnya, sekaligus muak. Ia ingin cepat cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. "dengarkan aku baik baik, Hatake Kakashi. Aku yakin _dia_ tidak akan mau kau menyia-nyiakan putrinya. Dan aku yakin _dia_ tidak akan mau kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu."

Dan dengan kata kata itu, Yamato menutup pintu ruangan Kakashi.

* * *

Malam masih panjang, mungkin satu atau setengah jam lagi baru tengah malam. Sasuke berjalan, ia menatap ujung sepatunya dengan pandangan yang kelihatannya sangat serius, tapi tidak fokus. Berkali kali ia menghela napas panjang dan menyisir rambut dengan jari jarinya.

Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi, masih..

Sesudah menangis, lama kelamaan isakan Sakura habis dan Sasuke baru menyadari tidak ada lagi tangan yang melingkari lehernya. Tangan itu ternyata beralih mendorong dadanya, membuatnya menjauh dari si gadis.

Sasuke berharap mendapati wajah Sakura yang puas dan tenang. Tetapi alih alih begitu, wajah Sakura sekarang tampak dingin, arogan, dan kelihatan seperti takut akan sesuatu. Ia menatap ke bawah.

"tidak bisa begini."

Katanya dingin dan kuat.

Sasuke menatapnya heran. Mereka masih sangat dekat dan Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa bulir air mata di pipinya.

Meskipun begitu ia tidak hanya heran, sedikit bagian di hatinya merasa kesal. Apanya yang tidak bisa begini? Apa lagi sekarang, yang tidak benar?

"kau tahu, aku pikir aku muak pada perempuan."

"ya, muaklah padaku."

Sasuke tidak mengharapkan jawaban secepat itu. Kebingungan dengan pernyataan Sakura, ia berdiri lalu memalingkan tubuhnya.

Betapa anehnya perempuan. Awalnya mereka liar, lalu mereka menangis, kemudian mereka angkuh. Mereka membingungkan. Mereka spesies lain dari manusia..

"Sakura."

Suara yang berat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. _Apalagi sekarang_ , pikirnya. _Sudah cukup kejadian aneh malam ini._

Tetapi ia waspada ketika melihat siluet pria berbadan tegap, berdiri di ujung gang dan menutupi cahaya jalan kota dibelakangnya. Ia melangkah. Sasuke, yang berbagai pikiran gila berkelebat dalam kepalanya, maju untuk melangkah ke depan Sakura.

"siapa kau?" sebutnya dengan suara tegas.

Wajah pria itu mulai kelihatan dan rambutnya coklat. Garis wajah dan ekspresi di mukanya mempertegas kesan usia 30-an.

"aku pikir aku yang harus bertanya padamu," katanya tajam. "ayo pulang, Sakura."

Sasuke setengah kaget. Dia adalah ayah Sakura? Tapi spekulasinya terbantah oleh pertanyaan gadis itu berikutnya.

"dimana ayah?" bisiknya. Ia masih memandang ke bawah, ke arah kaki pria itu. Suaranya lemah tapi menyiratkan kegetiran. Ia tampak sangat menunggu jawabannya.

"ayahmu sedang berada di kantornya, Sakura. Dia sedang sibuk."

Pandangan Sakura seolah teralih. Ia langsung memandang ke arah lain, seolah olah memandang di satu tempat dengan lama akan merusak matanya. Bibirnya menipis, tampak menahan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas dengan cara mengejek.

"seharusnya aku sudah tahu." katanya kemudian. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi pada pria di sampingnya maupun Sasuke, ia berjalan ke ujung gang.

 _Begitu saja? Sekarang apa?_ Pikir Sasuke.

"aku Yamato, rekan ayahnya." suara pria itu mengagetkan Sasuke. Rupanya ia masih berdiri diam disana. "siapa kau?"

Sasuke menimbang. Apakah orang ini perlu tahu siapa dia? Tapi ia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

"aku Sasuke, teman sekelasnya."

Yamato tampak terkejut dan menyipitkan matanya.

"teman sekelas?"

"ya."

Kemudian hening..

"mungkin kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan memberitahukanmu satu hal, Sasuke, seperti yang sudah diberitahukan pada semua teman kelasnya."

".."

"tidak ada pertanyaan, sanggahan, bantahan."

".."

" _jangan pernah dekati Sakura lagi_."

* * *

will be continued in ch 3 :3

Baik. Baik.

Apakah ini sudah cukup?! Apakah kalian penasaran? Aku ingin tahu. Tolong beritahu aku dimana bagian yang kurang! Hikss..

Aku masih nggak bisa menentukan waktu update yang tepat.. Karena sma ku sibuk banget, belom lagi senin mid semester, belom lagi ekskul, belom lagi istirahat. But I'll try harder, of course. So I hope you all satisfied with this piece of trash, and I hope you wouldn't mind to write some review. Thank you :)


End file.
